


in the heat of the night

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Sokrates trying an unusual matchmaking tactic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Addax sees something he shouldn't.





	in the heat of the night

**Author's Note:**

> It is my mission to bring every single tropey fic to this fandom.
> 
> Thanks to Maddie, for looking it over and saying nice things to me about it.

When Addax couldn’t sleep, he’d walk the bowels of the ship. It felt good to do  _ something _ , better than staring up at the brushed metal ceiling of his quarters at least, and the enlisted personnel seemed to like seeing him around. Sometimes he’d pitch in to help with whatever they were working on, if he had the energy, and sometimes he’d just walk, heading deep down into the engines of the ship where few people worked, until his mind calmed enough to let him rest.

 

Such was the case on this night. Even after a full day, a day of planning and arguing and Peace pressing against his mind, he couldn’t seem to get his eyes to stay closed. He trailed a hand along the side of the wall, above the steaming pipes, guiding him as he walked so he didn’t have to pay any real attention to where he was going.

 

An unexpected burst of steam from a pipe in front of him made him jolt, stopping as he waited for it to clear. People moved behind the cloud of steam, indistinct. Addax frowned. There wasn’t anyone scheduled down here at this time - he’d checked over the crew roster himself, why were…

 

The people came into focus as the steam cleared and Addax took a step backwards, pressing himself into the shadows of the pipes that run along the wall and putting a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. After a moment, he peered out from behind the pipes, half-believing he’d imagined it.

 

It was Jace and Sokrates, pressed together against the wall, or, no, it was Sokrates pressing Jace into the wall, their leg slotted in-between his as they moved together. From the way Jace clutched at their shoulder, he certainly didn’t seem to have any problem with their current positions.

 

Addax swallowed hard. He should leave. He should leave, right now, very quietly.

 

Jace moaned, the quiet sound amplifying as it bounced off the pipes. Addax could hear Sokrates’ responding chuckle, the sound slightly muffled as they ducked their head to mouth along Jace’s neck.

 

Even in the dim light, Addax could see the flutter of Jace’s eyelashes, the way his lip were bitten red, the bruises already forming across his neck. Addax bit his lip, hard, trying to quiet a whimper the threatened to escape him.

 

Sokrates lifted their hand, laying it lightly on the zipper of Jace’s flight suit. They tapped their fingers on Jace’s chest, their teasing grin bright in the dark, before the slowly dragged the zipper down, down, down.

 

Addax’s heatbeat thudded in his ears. He should go. He should really, really,  _ really _ , go--

 

Jace whined as Sokrates pressed their hand against his arousal, gasping their name as they sucked another mark on his neck. He whined again, louder, as Sokrates slipped their hand inside his flight suit, bucking up against their hand.

 

The sound of it shot through Addax, making him aware of how  _ achingly _ hard he was, his clothing prickling at his skin. He knew he should leave, go back to his own quarters and take an extremely cold shower, but as he watched Jace arch up into Sokrates’ fingers, he felt as though he couldn’t move, his legs locked in place at the sight.

 

“ _ Sokrates _ ,” said Jace, his voice a breathy whine, and  _ oh _ , that went straight through Addax as well, making him press a hand against his mouth to muffle a sound.

 

Sokrates hummed, pressing themselves closer. “You’ve been so tense all day, Rethal. You need to  _ relax _ .”

 

Jace’s huff of laughter turned into a groan. “You’re not--  _ ohh,  _ I-- I don’t know that you drawing this out makes me feel more… makes me feel more relaxed.”

 

Sokrates smirked, a dangerous sight. In meetings, that smirk usually meant they were about to say something to prod dangerously at Ibex, or something meant to annoy Addax on purpose (even if they were right).

 

“I know what would  _ really _ make you relaxed,” they said, “Or rather,  _ who _ would.”

 

Jace’s eyes snapped open, his hands clutching at Sokrates’ sides.

 

“I bet  _ Addax _ would help relax you,” said Sokrates, their grin sharp.

 

In response, Jace  _ groaned. _

 

Addax put a hand on the pipe, knees suddenly weak. His cock  _ throbbed _ where it was trapped tight in the fabric of his own flight suit.

 

“I thought so,” said Sokrates, gleeful. “You know I’d get him down here if I could, show him how to do this to you. He never really listens to my directions, but I think he’d make an exception for you, for  _ this _ .”

 

Jace groaned, tipping his head back against the wall behind him, his grip pulling at the fabric of Sokrates’ robes.

 

“He doesn’t even--” Jace gasped, his eyes squeezing shut, “he doesn’t even notice me like-, he’d never--”

 

Jace broke off with another moan as Sokrates bit his neck. Addax felt as though he was flushing hot and cold in quick succession, a liquid heat in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, trying to stay on his feet, trying to stay quiet.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” said Sokrates, sly smirk back on their face, “I’ve seen him watching you, just like you watch him.”

 

Addax pressed his lips together to muffle a noise of surprise, feeling his cheeks flush hotly. He didn’t think anybody had noticed, he’d always tried to keep it subtle, only letting himself have small, flicked glances towards Jace.

 

He’d never… he’d never noticed Jace glancing  _ back _ .

 

Sokrates had their other arm supporting Jace’s waist, and from the looks of things it was the other thing keeping Jace on his feet as Sokrates’ hand moved faster. Addax’s gaze kept jumping from Jace’s face, to the curve of his body, to the way Sokrates’ hand stretched out the material of Jace’s flight suit.

 

“I bet it wouldn’t take much to get him down here,” said Sokrates. “I bet it would be so, so easy.”

 

_ Yes _ , Addax thought, Sokrates’ words spreading like fire through his body,  _ yes, it would be, yes _ .

 

He pressed the heel of his hand against himself through his clothes, biting down on his lip hard to muffle a shout. Jace had no such qualms, moaning loudly as he buried his face in the crook of Sokrates’ neck, kissing them wet and open mouthed.

 

“If he…” said Jace, shuddering, voice muffled against Sokrates’ skin. 

 

Addax strained to hear it, rubbing himself through his clothes, all sense of shame forgotten in the heat pulsing through him. Their flight suits were made of the same material, and the slide of it over his skin would be the same as the slide of it over Jace’s.  


 

“If he were here--” gasped Jace, “He’d-- his  _ hands _ \--”

 

“Oh, I think he’d use more than just his hands,” said Sokrates.

 

Addax couldn’t suppress his groan at that, the sound of it covered by Jace’s louder groan as he came. Addax pressed himself back behind the pipes, listening to Jace’s ragged breathing as Sokrates stroked him through the aftershocks, his voice low as he talked about Addax down with them, of Addax on his knees before Jace, of Addax’s hand in place of Sokrates’ own.

 

Addax bit his hand as he came, trying to be as quiet as possible in the echoing space. His heartbeat sounded so loud in his own ears as he came back to himself, leaning heavily against the pipes.

 

He could hear Jace and Sokrates talking softly to one another, their words lost under the creaking of the ship, Sokrates’ sharp laugh breaking through the ambient noise. The normality of the sound shook Addax out of his daze, bringing him back to the sticky reality of his current situation.

 

Addax winced, peering around the pipes. Jace and Sokrates sat on the floor, Jace half in Sokrates’ lap, his eyes closed as he leant against their chest. Addax felt a swooping, hot feeling in the pit of his stomach, shifting on his feet for a moment before he began to edge his back the way he had come.

 

He managed to not run into anyone on the way back to his quarters, a miracle of the still-early hour, leaning back on the door for a moment before he locked it behind him. He stumbled towards his bed, pulling off his flight suit as he went, and flopping down onto his bed.

 

Addax slept, dreaming of a cold metal floor biting into his knees and Jace above him, the quiet words of Sokrates whispered hotly in his ear. 

 

The meeting the next day was only slightly more tense than usual, even if Jace was unusually relaxed throughout it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
